pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Choytw/Hidden With Usage2
And with display:none : Adding another section using the #ifeq function: (not working yet) :Awesome job with this. Howd youever do it? -- Angelus(stalk| ) 21:29, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::STRONG! I wanted to show/hide specific sections... ~~ 21:30, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::Thanks guys...right now I'm trying to use so that if firstBody does not have anything entered, the whole section will disappear leaving you with only one show/hide instead of two. Right now, not much luck. As for how I did it, a lot of trial and error lol. Actually it's pretty easy if you leave off toccolours. You also have to make sure that you have a header which is denoted by the bang !. if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask...I'm hoping to get the ifeq function worked out soon. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 21:46, 11 August 2008 (EDT) I finally got it to leave a section off if the variable 'firstBodyTrue' was something other than 0 but changing part of the code to a template on another page...but now, it won't accept the variables. I'm assuming because the smaller template is two pages removed. Can't win for losing [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 22:41, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Keep up the hard work. Even what you have now looks sexy. -- Angelus(mcpip ) 19:30, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::Thank you ;-) [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 19:34, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Finally Finished I finally have it finished...if you only want the mini skill bar with the big skill bar, set nothingElse = none. If, on the other hand, you want the hidden sections to show up, simply leave that variable out when declaring the template. I'm so happy now lol [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 12:37, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Question This probably isn't even possiable but i figured i'd ask anyway. Is it possiable to make it so that when you click show next to the mini skill bar, it shows the big skill bar and the other sections, and then removes/hides the mini skill bar. Also if you could make it with no boarder i think it'd be more aesthetic...just my thoughts =) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Good question. Something I've been thinking about trying but didn't think it was possible because it seems like there would have to be processes running in the background in order to detect the change. But...I'll try and find out a definite answer. As for the border, I think if you put borderWidth (or maybe just border) = tp 0px it should make the border invisible...I think - I haven't tried that yet...I will though and if it doesn't work, I'll change it so that you can have the option to have a border or not. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 22:01, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :yep, if you set borderWidth = 0px the border disappears. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 22:06, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::=p thanks for the reply. Like i said to the main question, i didn't know if it was possiable, it's not a huge difference but i think it'd just be an awesome thing to have. i'll ask Wizzardboy or anyone else who's really good with programming at some point to give their thoughts on the matter anyway. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 08:46, 20 August 2008 (EDT)